familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ballaugh
Ballaugh ( }})G.M. Miller, BBC Pronouncing Dictionary of British Names (Oxford UP, 1971), p. 9. ( ) is a small village on the Isle of Man in the parish of the same name. It is the only village in the parish. Village The village is situated on the main A3 Castletown to Ramsey road (which forms part of the Snaefell Mountain Course) about seven miles west of Ramsey. The village is the site of Ballaugh Bridge a hump-backed bridge used during the annual TT and Manx Grand Prix races. It is a favourite spectator spot, being always accessible via the A10 road and A13 road when the TT Course is closed for racing. There is one pub in Ballaugh - the "Raven" - and one shop which incorporates a post office and small cafe. The village has one primary school, Ballaugh School, serving children between the ages of 4 and 11. Currently the school has about 80 pupils. After year six pupils generally attend either Queen Elizabeth II High School in Peel or Ramsey Grammar School in Ramsey. A mile east of the village is Curraghs Wildlife Park, situated in Ballaugh Curraghs wetland, which is recognised by the Ramsar Convention. Religion The Church of England parish church is St Mary's Church located in the village, although there are two churches, the old and the new. The old parish church of Ballaugh was located on the treen of Ballamona some distance from the village. In 1717, Thomas Wilson who was then the Bishop of Sodor and Man, added a simple baroque front and the church was lengthened by 21 ft with a gable topped by a bell-cote added to the west end. Between 1757 and 1777, rear and side galleries were added. On 24 March 1830 the parishioners of the old Ballaugh church held a "Vestry Meeting" to vote on whether to relocate and build a new larger church closer to the village. The meeting was presided over by who was then the Bishop of Sodor and Man By a vote of 110 to 84 the decision was made to relocate the church. The foundation stone was laid for the new church on Ballatersson just one month later by Bishop Ward with the cost of building the church being £1,714. With the building of the new church, the old church fell into disrepair. It was restored though in 1849 with a new roof, although the galleries and chancel extension were removed. It was further restored in 1877 and 1955 and has since then been used regularly for services. The new church was removated in 1893. There have been a number of Methodist chapels in Ballaugh. Ballaugh (Ballaterson) Primitive Methodist Chapel closed in 1969 and since been demolished. The land on which the first Ballaugh Village Wesleyan Methodist Chapel was sold in 1778 to Thomas Clark for £2. He conveyed the property to a group of trustees on 19 December 1791. The chapel was built, but was soon found to be too small, and in 1806 additional land was provided to expand the chapel. In 1868 a new village Wesleyan Methodist Chapel was built and the first chapel was then used as a Sunday school and hall. However, in 1999 the second chapel was closed and services reverted back to the hall. Ballaugh New (Ballakinnag) Wesleyan Methodist Chapel was built in 1898. It is now a garage. (Ballaugh) Curragh Wesleyan Methodist Chapel was originally built in 1815 and closed in 1971. References External links *IOM Guide: Kirk Ballaugh *Manx National Heritage Category:Villages in the Isle of Man